thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathieu-Steve Pare
Mathieu-Steve "Matt" Pare is a fictional character, created and roleplayed by swift56. His Digital partner is Veemon. Appearance Matt is rather tall, he has a thin body, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, he wears t-shirts and loose shirts, he's got a skull and crossbones with a straw hat tattoo on his right arm. Personality He is nice, though he keeps to himself unless he finds somebody with a common interest or if he finds that he should speak up before things go wrong, he's the kind of guy who doesn't give a damn about what a girl looks like, to him, it's about how nice she is. History Mathieu grew up in a normal family along with his big sister Samus until the age of 7, when his parents went on a trip to japan but didn't come back, after that, his sister, who was already 14 by the time this happened, raised Mathieu on her own. When Mathieu became 15, he got himself a girlfriend, but it ended after a few months. When he reached 17 him and his sister moved to Japan. One day while he was walking around shibuya, a boy who was maybe a little older than him (he wasn't sure since the boy looked around his age but he's never sure about this sort of thing) wearing a pair of googles, bumbed into him, they talked for a bit and then Mathieu mentioned his missing parents, thinking that maybe the local might know something. The boy, who introduced himself as Daisuke, told him that his parents might be in the digital world. Mathieu was rather confused at this, not knowing what it was, but Daisuke left in a hurry before Mathieu could ask more questions. When he got back home, he told his sister about this but she said that the trail was just a wild goose chase. Matt didn't think so, he searched for information on the digital world for at least a month, finding stories about strange creatures being spotted all around the globe, and another about a town in Japan where a giant red monster appeared once, but quickly dissapeared. One night, when he left the computer on, the screen started shining, and a small blue creature jumped out and landed on Matt's head, waking him up from his sleep, the creature's name was Demiveemon, and it was carrying a small orange shard with it, when Matt picked up, the shard pointed towards his cell-phone, so he touched his cell-phone with the shard, and the shard was absorbed into it, modifying his cell-phone into a flip open phone and changing it to black and white, and on the screen was a crest which looked like a sun. Demiveemon told him to point at the computer screen, and so he did, as soon as the phone pointed to the screen, a bright light came out of it and sucked Matt Demiveemon in. When Matt woke up, he was looking up at a bright blue sky, lying down in grass. When he got up, he saw that Demiveemon was bigger, he said that now he was Veemon, sitting not very far from them were a werewolf and an orange monkey wearing sunglasses. The pair introduced themselves as Weregarurumon and Etemon respectively, they were friends of Veemon. It didn't take very long for Matt to realize where he was: the digital world. He now had a shot at finding his parents, but first he had to find a way to get himself back. That's when Etemon said that other humans set up a base not far from here, and that they apparently had a way to get back to the real world. It didn't take long for Matt and Veemon to find the base, once they went inside, they were greeted by other humans, who explained everything about the sol, lune and astra, as well, as their current situation, at the same time, Matt gave the small information he had on Daisuke, he thought it might not be the best lead, but it was as good as any. they were then sent to the portal which lead into the Sol base of operations in the real world. it was then that a new life started for him. Trivia * he tends to be heroic when he sees a girl in trouble * he was bullied when he was a kid, but took a stand once he became a teenager * he gets awkward around girls he's attracted to * he loves apples * though he prefers sweets over anything else * His first kiss was a complete accident which ended with him kissing his sister * even though he's younger, he's very protective of his older sister, since she tends to get hounded because of her looks * Voice actor would be Scott Menville (robin in teen titans, lloyd irving in tales of symphonia) Quotes "it's time to kick some butt partner" "let's do it to it" "I really want a bike" "god you're dumb sometimes Veemon" "you muscle-brained buffoons better stop harassing my sister, or else you'll be in for a world of pain" Category:Tamers Category:Sol